When We Get Home, You're Dead
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: After a mishap in New York, Gordon ends up falling into Virgil's, Alan's, and Tin-Tin's revenge. Follows "Just A Normal Game Of Ping-Pong, Right?" and "Tracy Wireless".


**A/N: Well. Here it is. I was originally going to leave it as Alan and Virgil, but I was watching "Pit Of Peril" (Who gave the Sidewinder those tiny legs? It makes no sense!) last night and this happened. Not much else to say. Its not very funny at the beginning, but that changes. Gordon's gonna get got.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do you think I own them? If I did, I'd be making a live action CGI show right now, not writing fanfiction! Yeah. I don't own them, if that wasn't clear. **

**

* * *

**

**When We Get Home, You're Dead**

**General POV**

_**Tracy Island**_

_**June 12, 2020**_

_**7:15 PM**_

Jeff Tracy picked up the ringing phone from his desk, taking a quick glance at the number. The sun was setting on Tracy Island, and it was unusually quiet. The day before, he had sent his two youngest sons to Manhattan, to help settle a business deal, however, he had sent them more to get some peace than actually handle business.

Alan and Gordon had been involved in a prank war, which had started when Gordon accidentally shoved Alan into the pool and waterlogged the younger Tracy sons new phone. Since, the pranks had become more and more elaborate, even to the point of using sonics and strobe lighting at five in the morning. That had been a point for Gordon.

Anyway, apparently, using the modern version of "lock them in a room until they work it out," hadn't worked, and the pranks continued in New York. Jeff didn't even want to know the current state of his Manhattan apartment. That was part of the reason Tin-Tin had gone along, to keep them from accidentally ripping off the others head.

Jeff was a bit surprised by the incoming number. It was three in the morning in New York, so Alan had no reason to be calling him. Unless... "Hello?" Jeff said, worst-case scenarios forming in his head.

"Hey Dad." Alan's voice was muffled, a bit by background noise, and also by his own nervousness, from what Jeff could tell.

"Whats wrong Alan? You better have a good reason for calling me at three in the morning." Jeff said, attempting to remain calm. Was Gordon okay? What happened? Thoughts jumbled in the billionaires head.

"Uh. Nothing serious. I just thought you should know Tin-Tin fell down a flight of stairs." Alan struggled to keep his voice flat.

"What!" Jeff yelled, jumping out of his chair. "Alan! I told you to be careful! What did you do!"

"Dad!" Alan interrupted his father mid-rant, and Jeff ceased talking. "Its okay. She's fine. Its not my fault. Some prank Gordon had laid out for me ended up going off early. Tin-Tin had been walking down the stairs when the water made her slip."

"Do I even want to know what it was?" Jeff asked.

"Probably not. But Tin-Tin will be fine, and our little skirmishes are over." He's really calling them that? Then whats a war? Jeff pondered, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He sat in his chair and leaned back.

"How bad was she hurt?" Jeff asked, wanting the information so he could pass it on to Kyrano.

"Not too much. Her arm broke, her shoulder is dislocated, she has a concussion, and some pretty bad bruising." He called that not too much? What qualified as serious then? Jeff decided it was probably best if he never had to answer that question.

"Alright. Tell Gordon he's grounded for a week. And forget the business deal. I just had my employees make it up to get you two to work out whatever's been up with you and Gordon." Alan's stunned silence was gold to his father. "As soon as you think Tin-Tin can, fly back here."

"Uh. Yes sir." Alan mumbled out the response, still in shock that his father could come up with such an elaborate plan. Then again, you didn't become one of the top five business owners in the world by being stupid.

"Good. And don't call me sir." Jeff hung up and sighed. Maybe I should get some coffee. He thought. Then I'll tell Kyrano. Yeah. That sounds good.

* * *

_**Lenox Hill Hospital **_

_**Manhattan, NY**_

_**June 12, 2020**_

_**3:19 AM **_

Alan walked up to his copper haired brother, who was sitting in a chair in one of the numerous hallways of the hospital. "Hey." Alan said. Gordon didn't respond. He felt really badly, and he blamed himself. Of course, it was his fault, so... Alan sat down in the chair next to him. "Why are you so upset? She's fine."

"Yeah. Sorry. What did Dad say?" Gordon asked, far from his usual self.

"That the whole trip was a ruse." Gordon turned to his brother, his face twisted in a mixed expression of shock and anger.

"What!" The second youngest Tracy nearly went ballistic. If he got any angrier, and they would have to lock him in the psych ward. "He! I! The! AH!" Gordon fumed, before finally settling into a quiet anger, where he mumbled quietly to himself.

Alan somehow managed to keep a straight face, even though every single person that walked by rushed off as fast as possible. Now that he thought about it, the number of security guards had increased... Alan shook it off as a random coincidence, and finished relating their fathers message.

"And you're grounded for a week. I'd say you got off pretty easy." Alan said, sending Gordon into another maniacal rampage. And while a number of security guards attempted to subdue him, Alan casually stood up and walked off to find Tin-Tin.

* * *

_**Tracy Island **_

_**June 15, 2020**_

_**10:45 AM**_

Alan, Virgil, and Tin-Tin all sat in the combined kitchen/living area of Tracy Island, watching Gordon swim in the pool. He was far away enough, though, that he couldn't hear the three talking. "You know, we really should get him back somehow." Virgil said, out of nowhere. Alan turned to him. He was sitting next to his brother on the green couch, and Tin-Tin was resting on the orange one across from them.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked.

"Well, he's gotten us into a lot of trouble lately, so we should get him for it. He made me endure a best of five ping-pong tournament at four in the morning, got me grounded for a week for language, and convinced Dad to make me see a psychologist." Virgil rattled off, like he was used to saying it.

"He made me call Apple tech support." Alan said, causing them all to shudder. "And I had to get Brains to fix my phone, plus, my red shirt, you know, the one I wore to the air show in Houston last year?" Virgil nodded, and his little brother went on. "Is ruined because of chlorine." Although Virgil was unsure of how that was possible, his brother was still angry at Gordon.

"And do I really have to explain?" Tin-Tin said, making both of the present Tracy's laugh.

"Only if you want to." Virgil said. "And I think I have a good idea."

* * *

Gordon walked into Thunderbird 2's hangar, to finish some maintenance on Thunderbird 4 he had started before they left for New York. His attention was focused on his iPhone, where he was about to get a new high score on Tap Tap Revenge 3.

He walked through the familiar hangar, knowing every twist and turn to get to his craft. He paused in front of Thunderbird 4, his attention still focused on his game. Thunderbird 4 sat in the same spot it always did, inside its pod, ready to be loaded into Thunderbird 2 at a moments notice. Gordon took his earphones off and put his phone in his pocket. He looked up, and went into shock.

Thunderbird 4 was red. And green. Red. And green.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this. They finally got their revenge. Remember, always stay clear of Thunderbird 1 when she's landing, never point a gun at Sam Winchester, and review the fics you read. Stay Real.**


End file.
